Even So
by CheezzeCake-17
Summary: Remus doesnt really get close to others but the marauders.that is all abouit to change.Sumamry sux,I can't dexribe it.Should be good.In J&L cuz Remus' relationship build off them.


**Even So**

**Chapter One: Everyone with Someone**

Author's Note: OK! I have not written a fanficiton in awhile, but it is like four a.m. and I was inspired. So I hope you all enjoy. Any questions or whatever just ask and please review at the end.

"James Potter! Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Professor McGonagall had just recently dealt with some rather daft third years and was in no mood to take any misbehaving from her sixth years.

James looked up somewhat dimly from his desk where he had been busily scribbling a note. And a word of it was form the ones he was supposed to be copying off the board either. "Umm, no ma'm."

For a second James thought she was going to take his parchment anyway and read it out but she just turned and headed back to the front of the room while the other students whom James shared this class with giggled. Only seven out of roughly thirty did not. Remus and Sirius and Frank felt sorry for their newly embarrassed friend. Lily Evans, Narcissa Black, Arabella Figg, and Alison Smith however, simply did not care.

Those four girls thought it was funny and all, but honestly they were just to wrapped up in their own written conversation to care who else was doing what. Or even about transfiguring wood into other types of wood for that matter.

**Lily:** O crud! I hate this! And I am going to beat the crap out of Lucious Malfoy!

**Narcissa:** NO! Just leave it alone Lily… it doesn't matter. Let him say what he wants about Roger and me. He is just jealous I spose!

**Lily:** Grr….

**Arabella:** Calm down Lily… Look, Nar, I swear we could take care of that ass for you. No problem. You don't have to worry about us either. Me and err… Lily… well just me, could take him.

**Alison:** We could ask Frank to do something!

**Lily:** O what could he do Alison? And what pray-tell was that supposed to mean miss Belle?

**Arabella:** Basically that he could crush you.

**Narcissa:** I sai-

**Alison:** Let's face it… none of us can do anything to him. We can ignore him but other then that we must just let it go.

**Narcissa:** I will thank you kindly not to interrupt my writing Miss Alison! But thank you other then that because you have made my point.

**Lily:** Fine, moving on. Wonder what Potter was writing.

**Arabella:** Notes?

**Lily:** Potter?

**Alison:** A mystery and impossible to tell! Go ask him Lil.

**Lily:** Ya right.

**Arabella:** I can just ask Sirius later

**Lily:** Doesn't matter that much really.

**Arabella:** Sure it does!

At the moment the bell sounded and Arabella Figg of Gryffindor house shoved the note in her bag while Alison and Narcissa packed up and Lily fretted about having not taken her notes because she was so distracted.

"Just get them from Remus later Lily. He is guaranteed to have them," suggested Narcissa eager to leave the room and head down to lunch.

"I know, but still… I should have done it myself. Not much I can do though eh? Let's go"

When the girls exited their classroom they immediately ran into another good friend of theirs who also happened to complete the group as the fifth and final member of their estranged yet popular click, Gabrielle Davidson.

"Hello loves! Did you all have a wonderful time with the pointy old women?" Leah was not a sixth year, she was

While Narcissa said nothing, Alison agreed that they had, Lily just hung here head with shame about not having taken the notes, and Arabella laughed.

"O sure! We had a lovely time! Maple and Ash wood are so similar in molecular construction it disgusts me."

Gabrielle just laughed back and replied, "No they aren't!"

They had arrived at the great hall and it was then that they clashed with the other beautiful people of Hogwarts.

"Ouch! Excuse you-" Lily cut herself off when she realized it was James who had bumped into her. "You idiot! Don't touch me and at least apologize!"

"First of all no and second of all it wasn't my fault! Sirius fled with excitement ton get to Arabella and ran me into you in the process!"

"Well then if it was an accident which I still doubt it was why are you still yelling defensively!"

"I'm not," answered James in a normal tone. He then noticed he had stepped considerably closer to Lily during the course of their argument so he immediately stepped back and looked away. For some reason this was the only girl or person for that matter who could really make him feel uncomfortable. It drove him nuts and made him angry.

They both then turned and followed Alison who was on the arm of Frank and Arabella who was being carried bride-style into the great hall.

"Whoa. That was odd."

"Was it? I found it to be routine." The voice of Remus Lupin made Leah jump roughly a foot in the air.

"But they backed down," said Gabrielle. "I think there mutual attraction for each other is finally wearing them down." And then she walked into the great hall after the others. She had never really had much to say to Remus Lupin. No particular reason why, she just didn't

Remus just looked after her for a minute. Honestly, he had never thought another human being could be as observant as him. Not to be arrogant but he hung around with Sirius and James most of the time so it was kind of a justified thought.

He really shouldn't have been so shocked though. Gabrielle was a beautiful girl physically and mentally. She had curly brown hair and rich dark drown eyes. She was short, only 5'2 but she paid attention and packed a lot of information into her petite frame.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Remus as he was shoved aside by a passing aggressive Hufflepuff. And then he too went to lunch.


End file.
